Stiles will be Stiles
by NikkiGilbert180
Summary: Stiles..will be Stiles,even if she's a he.I mean even if Stiles was a she.With same crappy..I mean awesome jeep the same awesome personality with ADHD but is her reaction to male character in the show especially Derek freaking Hale is same...right ? read to find out eventual STEREK with Girl!Stiles.Hope you enjoy and review.
1. Stiles will be Stiles

_Hey I just can't stop myself from posting one Girl!Stiles fic because there aren't many.I hope you like this story and please guys !_**  
**

_P.s. This story is inspired fron Bound To Happen by heyzz._

**Chapter 1**

The first time I met up with Derek Hale,I thought he was a serial murderer and who wouldn't if he or she is being stalked by someone.

I clearly remember the day when I met him,I was talking to Scott trying to find his inhaler,which he must have dropped last was looking at ground,trying to find his inhaler when I looked up I saw Derek Hale.I remembered him because about 6 years or so his house was burnt and my dad was in charge of the case.

"What are you doing here" asked us while walking towards us and stopping at least 6 feet from us," This is a private property"

"Uh..sorry man we didn't knew" I said pointing at me and Scott.  
"Yeah we were looking for something...just forget" Scott said a little intimidated by Derek chuck his had on his pocket and threw something at Scott and Scott caught it.

Then Derek waked away,Scott turned to leave but I stopped him "Dude, that was Derek Hale. You remember right? He's like a few years older than us." I asked. "Remember what?" Scott asked confused. "His family, they all burned to death in a fire. Like ten years ago. "I wonder why he's doing back?" Asked Scott.

That was the first time I saw Derek Hale...The next time I saw Derek was when I arrested him and that too I don't think that was my fault since how am I supposed to know that it was his sister and he wasn't some psycho murderer.

Next I met him was few days later at school. Scott told me what Derek told him. I started to asking a lot of questions. I guess. "Please no more questions." Scott says. "Okay. No more talking about the Alpha or Derek. Specially Derek. Who still scares me." I said. I was in my jeep ready to leave school. Than Derek came in front of my jeep. I hurried up and stepped on the brakes.

"Oh my God!" I said. You got to be kidding me. I got out to check on him. Because he fell over. "He's not looking so good." I said to Scott. "What are you doing here?" Scott asked Derek. "I was shot." Derek said.  
"Why aren't you healing?" Asked Scott. Yeah why isn't he healing. I'm starting to get worried. "I can't...shot with a different kind of bullet." Derek said. Derek is having trouble breathing and talking. "A silver bullet?" I asked curious. "No you idiot." Said Derek.

Oh that made me sad and a bit mad. Scott told me to drive Derek out of here. "I so hate you for this." I said to Scott. And drove off. "Hey, try not to bleed all over my seats. We are almost there." I said.

"Almost where?" Asked Derek. "Your house." I replied. "What? No, you can't take me there." Derek replied back. "I can't take you to your own house?" I said. "Not when I can't protect myself." Replied Derek. I pulled my jeep over and asked Derek. "What happens if Scott doesn't find your magic bullet? Hm? Are you dying?" I'm freaking out at the possibility that Derek can actually die. "Not yet...i have a last resort." Derek said.

"What do you mean? What last resort?" I asked freaking out more. Derek pulls up his sleeve and its disgusting. "What is that? Is that contagious? You know what you should probably get out." I said grossed out. "Start the car. Now." Derek demanded. "Yeah, I don't think you should be barking orders. With the way you look. Okay. In fact, I think if I wanted to I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out and leave you for dead." I said blowing out my anger on this issue.

"Start the care or I'm going to rip your throat out with my teeth." Derek said. We have a stare down. Then I start the car because I was scared shirtless. "What am i supposed to do with him?" I asked. "Take him somewhere. Anywhere." Scott said sounding nervous. "Oh and by the way he's starting to smell." I said. I could feel Derek looking at me as I talked about him to Scott.

"Like what?" Asked Scott sounding curious. "Like death." I said seriously. "Okay. Take him to the animal clinic." Said Scott. What about your boss?" I asked. "He's gone now. There's a spare key in a box behind the dumpster." Scott said. "Your not going to believe, where he's telling me to take you." I said to Derek as i handed him my phone.

"Did you get it?" "Look if you don't find it. I'm dead." "Then think about this. The alpha calls you out against your will. And he's going to do it again. Next time you either kill with him or get killed. So, if you want to stay alive. You need me. Find the bullet." Derek Said.

I'm kind of feeling guilty. Talking about Derek to Scott, while Derek was sitting right next to me. I'm not sure if Derek has feelings but if he does I think I hurt them. I wanted to apologize but Derek never apologizes when he says mean stuff to me.

We got to the animal clinic and Scott texted me. "Does Nordic Blue Monkshood mean anything to you?" I asked Derek. "It's a rare form of wolfbane. He has to bring me the bullet." Derek said. "Why?" I asked. "'Cause, I'm going to die without it." Derek said As if it was plain to know knowledge. I just stared at him. He can't die. Oh my God. What can I do? I texted Scott to get here NOW!

"You know it doesn't look like some medicine and some sleep couldn't take care of." I said. We move to the back room. Derek took his shirt off. And man he is so hot ! wait what I just did not think that no no no,it's something to do with situation yeah right situation."When the infection reaches my heart it will kill me." Said Derek. "Positivity, just isn't in your vocabulary is it?" I snapped.

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time...last resort." Derek said. While searching for something. "Which is?" I ask. "Your gonna cut off my arm." Derek said holding onto a saw. I just stared at him feeling like I'm going to puke. He can't be serious.

Derek slid the saw over to me. I grabbed it and turned it on and put it back down saying. "Oh my if you bleed to death?" I asked. "It will heal if it works." Said Derek. While ting that blue rubber band thing around his arm. If this works? Is he serious? "Look. I don't think I can do this." I said. Because I really don't think I can.

"Why not?" Derek asked. "Well, because cutting through flesh, the sawing through bone, and especially the blood." I said being totally serious. "You faint at the sight of blood?" Asked Derek not really believing that. "No, but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm." I snapped back.

"Alright. Fine. How about this? Either you cut off my arm off or I'll cut off your head." Derek Snapped. "Okay. I'm so not buying your threats anymore." I said. Then Derek grab hold of me and pulled me close. "Oh my God. Okay. Alright. I'll do it. I'll do it." I yelled freaking out. Derek was making a weird face. "What? What are you doing?" I asked concerned. Derek bends over and pukes up a lot of blood. "Oh God. What the hell is that?" I said staring at him.

"Its my body trying to heal its self." Derek said matter of fact. "Well its not doing a good job of doing it." I said. Derek looks at me. Then says. "Now. You got to do it now." "Look. Honest. Man I don't think I can." I said. "Just do it!" Yelled Derek. "Oh my God. Okay." I said scared. Grabbing the saw, I putted it on Derek's arm. Then Scott runs in.

"Scott?" I say with mix emotion. "What the hell are you doing?" Scott yelled. "You just prevented a lifetime of nightmares." Is all I said. "Did you get it?" Derek asked. Scott handed Derek the bullet. "What are you going to do with it?" I ask curious. "I'm I'm" Derek tried to say before he falls to the floor dropping the bullet.

Scott goes for the bullet and finds it and try to get it out of the vent. I dropped to the floor. Put my hands on Derek's face. Slapping him a bit. "Derek? Derek come on wake up? Scott what we gonna do?" I said freaking out. "I don't know." Yelled Scott, still trying to get the bullet. "He's not waking up!" I yelled. "I think he's dying. I think he's dead." I yelled freaking the hell out. "Just hold on!" Yelled Scott. I look down at Derek.

"I got it! I got it!" Yelled Scott. "Please don't kill me for this." Then I punched Derek in the face. "Ow! God!" I yelled in pain as Derek got up. I watch Derek bite the tip of the bullet off then dump the powder and lite it on fire and scooped it up in his hands. And pushing it on his arm. Pushing his finger in the bullet hole.

"That was awesome! Yes!" I yelled out. Scott gave me weird looks. But who cares. "Are you okay?" Scott ask Derek. "Except for the agonizing pain." Derek said glaring. "Guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign if health." I said. Then Derek glared at me. The Derek takes Scott somewhere. Then I went to my house not aware that two blue eyes were looking at me.

**Hey guys review and remember it takes a lot of time to write but very short time to review.**


	2. Even Stiles needs a Break

**Even Stiles need a break.**

**This chapter is dedicated to SkullKey4758,who was my reviewer.**

**Before I start I would like to thank SkullKey4758, Lycan Lover 411, KattyByNature, Panda24,Hope,AnnaHale123,Guest,cynthiacyvon for reading the chapter as well as reviewing this also who read the first I would Like to thanks those who had favourite as well as follow my story.**

**Also to cynthiacyvon,I have other plans for Derek and Girl!Stiles just wait and read Guys if you think it's a short chapter from next time I'll try it's a bigger one.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Teen wolf,if I would Stiles would be a girl but she would still carry her Awesomeness and there would be lots and lots of STEREK. Enjoy !**

Few days later after Derek's dying ordeal.I was sitting on Chemestry Class which I tell you Scott missed and I had to deal alone not that he could do anything,I swear that man hates my gut and I haven't done anything well if annoying him in the previous year doesn't counts,then maybe...maybe not I ave done anything.

. "Ms. Stilinski, try putting down the highlighter between paragraphs. It's chemistry not a coloring book." Mr. Harris, my chemistry teacher said to me.I swear that man hates my guts.I lean forward to talk to Danny,who's my lab see if he knew anything about last night.

Since I'm afraid to talk to Jackson. "Hey, Danny, Can I ask you a question?" I asked him. "No." He said. "Well, I'm going to anyway. Um. Did Lydia show up in your home room today?" I asked curious. "No." Danny said again. "Can I ask you another question?" I asked again. "The answer still going to be no." Danny said. "Does anyone know what happened to Jackson and Lydia last night?" I ask. "He wouldn't tell me…" Danny said sadly."But, he's your best friend." I said in disbelief. Danny ignored me.

I went home and since then I have tried to call Scott but the jackass wouldn't pick up then. Finally,after being annoyed,I left him a message saying I was going to kill I headed towards Lydia's House to check upon her only to find that she to see a prescription drugged Lydia. "Hey Honey your friend Stiles came" Her mom said.  
"What the Hell is a Stiles is it Ginevra ?" Lydia said,woah how the hell she knows my real name ? well pushing my thoughts aside I asked her "Hey Lydia what do see yesterday at movie rental place ?" she didn't answer but started talking all crap maybe she was too inebriated to a message came on her phone surprisingly I found one clip of Alpha so I deleted the clip and send it to me must have captured it by accident. I attempted to call Scott repeatedly,but he didn't picked up.

Later today on parent's teacher conference, I freaked out,No before you think that it was talking about me to dad no it was about my father he almost got hit by a car. Apparently Allison's dad shot and killed a mountain lion. And that a car backed into my dad.

For few days, I ignored he got me there when he said,  
"Stiles,I'm sorry,look I know you are pissed that your father almost got hit by a car but please at least listen to I went to Derek for help you are not gonna listen to me then I won't be able to tell you about it."  
"Scott you are an idiot for trusting him you want to be in control,I can teach you better than him" I told him.I tried to ignore him But I was so damn curious to let it go so I had finally talked to him but no..no..I let my aggression out on him and in a total Stiles's way.

I had tied him down with his hands at back with a duct tape,then asked him what would hurt more a baseball bat or a getting hit by lacrosse balls,he said he didn't knew so I first hit him with lacrosse ,I scratched a car and blamed on it him,causing a group of rowdy guys beat the shit out of Scott until comes and gives me and Scott not only help me avenge him and take my aggression on him but I took my stress out too.

Later in Coach Finstock's economic class I found out Scott's Anchor, grilled Scott on his slacking causing his heartbeat to increase but thanks to Allison he didn't shift in middle of class and trust me it would have been very hard to explain coach Finstock as well as students about Scott's animatistic behaviour.

Few days...technically night's later Scott came over and ask me to drive him to the school. So we…well I mean Scott could call the alpha. We went to the microphone thing. I set it up and Scott howled into it.

Which really wasn't a howl. More like a cat being strangled to death. I told Scott exactly that. I also told him to be a werewolf, not a teen wolf, but a werewolf. Then Scott howled again and this time it was loud and awesome. We left to go outside, back to where Derek was.  
"I'm going to kill both of you. What the hell was that? What you trying to do attract the entire state to the school?" Derek yelled at Mostly Scott. I gave him a look that said. 'What I didn't even do anything' for him to kill me.  
"Sorry. I didn't know, it be that loud." Said Scott.

"Oh come on it was awesome and don't be a sourwolf" I said to him and then he looked at me as if he'll strangle me to ,if he wouldn't be scary and scowly I would think he was hot but...ok,I getting off the topic plus from when I think that scowl face is attractive,I think I have had my mind messed up these few days.

I was busy in my own thoughts when all of a sudden Derek's face expression changed and then blood spurted out of his mouth. Then he was thrown about twenty feet into a brick wall. I was freaking out. Scott and I ran to the school. Is Derek okay? Is he still alive? What's up with all these near death experiences Derek has had? Scott and I tried to think on how to get out of this mess.I didn't even notice that I was crying tears were rolling down my was I feeling so hurt that Derek had just died why ?

I couldn't help but say "You know,I hate your boss" to Scott,  
"what it isn't him ok" he said,  
"Keep telling yourself that buddy,your boss even murdered Derek,now how will we figure out those wolfy things ?" I said.

After few minutes or so, Scott heard Allison's phone. Which was weird. Scott used my phone and called her. We found her, then Jackson and Lydia found us. We all got chased into the cafeteria.

"Who the hell is chasing us and trying to kill us ?"Allison asked.  
"It's Derek,Derek Hale"Scott told them,Freaking Hell ! My best buddy is not only a jackass but an asshole too I couldn't,**Could not** even believe Scott would blame him like that I don't know what but I felt like slap him,I mean yeah he's dead but why should we blame him like that at least rest the guy in peace in his afterlife.

Jackson and Lydia were arguing while I don't know from where but Jackson Whittemore was being nice to Allison,maybe it's reserved for good-looking girls.

Then Lydia calls police station but the operator thinks it's a prank apparently,Alpha person had planned it all and I quiet remember Scott's word,**Alpha is making him get rid of his older pack**.So pretty much if Scott didn't kill us then surely the Alpha will.

"Stiles call your dad" Jackson said to me,more like commanded ,I was not involving my father,No,no way,nuh-uh."No,I'm not" I protested after a while of protesting Jackson let out a exaggerating sigh then took the initiative to call my dad but instead I punched him and to answer you I wasn't even sorry.

After a cat and mouse chase with Alpha I finally ended up calling my that everything's blur except a giant loud roar and police finally showing that I heard Lydia and Jackson arguing,guess there's trouble in dad questions us and yaada yaada poor Scottie got his heart-broken by ! Did the teen wolf experienced a heartbreak,guess Karma's a bitch since he didn't let my Derek rest in from when he's **my Derek**.God ! My head is so messed after the Alpha thingy.

But in that equation I don't know why my baby suffer ?! my jeep why !?.The condition of my baby is so messed up,it has claw marks and...and is missing the ...my poor baby.

My dad dropped me home and I was so exhausted that I passed out as soon as I layed in my bed,but I don't know what happen it was kind of dream or was it reality I saw Derek Hale in my was wearing a grey T-shirt with his black jeans maybe it was a dream or it was my wish that he should be here,or maybe I was hallucinating after today's night or...that's what I thought.

**Love it ? Hate it ? Tell me and Hope you enjoyed it and review guys it and favourite it.I promise I would make it worth it.**


	3. Author's Note

Sorry I have gotten the worst writers block for the story but I'll try to write as soon as possible just so you know when I open wordpad I see everything blank so just hold on I'll be up in some this wasn't an update either so I'm feeling guilty because I can't writers block.


	4. Even Stiles is worried

***Hides behind the sofa and waves a white flag* Peace Guys! I know I haven't updated but I will try to update every once a week. Till then enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

Freaking Holy Knickers! It was first day back at oh so lovely and new Beacon Hills high and Harris couldn't let us off. He takes a chemistry pop up quiz. I mean seriously we got attacked by a 'mountain lion' and he still didn't let us off the hook.

Then Harris splits up Allison and Scott, now that is what I won't tolerate, I seriously ship Scallison these days and the big dumbass has to split them up as if breaking up wasn't hard for poor Scotty. Full Moon was coming up, meaning that Scott would be acting as a kid who did not get his favorite ice cream. I almost forget about full moon, seriously my memory has been shot to hell! But I am Stiles Stilinski, not intending to boast but came up with a serious plan to manage Scott for full moon.

I part my ways with Scott at the guy's locker room which, by the way stinks… Ew. And I heat straight to field and sit behind Lydia Martin who was talking to Jackson (a.k.a Jackass) I notice there is a bruise right where I punched him, which made sort-of made me guilty, Damn you my conscience.

"Jackson?" I called him and he spares me a glance as Lydia goes quiet. He doesn't say anything just blankly stare at me. "So, uh sorry about, you know" I point at his where bruise has been formed. He doesn't say anything just lifts his eyebrow and nods at me. And then he runs off to where Coach called him. Lydia gives me a small smile almost treating me as in acquaintance, Then she says, "You know he doesn't forgive anyone easily but I think he's a bit impressed and ashamed that a girl beat him. And by the way did you know that you look good in red hoodie with your pixie-cut you should grow it sometime later" And from that moment Lydia Martin became my acquaintance.

* * *

Turns out Scott is very agitated, very-very agitated, so agitated that he clobbered half the team even poor Danny who was standing innocently at the goal post. Also he disappears for a while but when he appears he seemed to look a bit smug to me.

"Your lip-gloss is smudged" I heard Jackson say to Lydia, who shrugs and says, "Really, I haven't notice" Which threw me off the loop because Lydia Martin did not just** not** notice her perfection being smudged and then it clicked to me like thundering that Lydia is the reason Scott looks so smug. But wasn't he supposed to be head-over heels for Allison? But then why in the freaking hell does he go and make out with Lydia Martin of all? Remember I said 'poor Scott' I take that back.

* * *

Soon we are both at McCall's residence, inside Scott's room. I was not sure whether the plan would work or not. But hey, at least Mrs. McCall was not in the house, she was doing late night shift at the hospital.

I tricked Scott into sitting in the radiator and I handcuffed him. He growled but I ignored him. Soon the moon is visible and I am out of the room and lock him in the room.

He growls… I did nothing, He howls in agony and I still ignore him… he pleads but I did not listen… He threatens and I did nothing. I just slid on the farthest corner in the room outside Scott's bedroom and before I realize I was actually crying. One thing I haven't done since my mom died. I am crying for Scott, my best friend, my brother. This was **torture**.

Then suddenly it stops. I went cautiously inside the room and found the room empty with handcuffs lying on floor. Scott was gone…..

* * *

I search for Scott for hours and I am definitely having half panic attack when I saw a road lining massive amount of woods, I see lights. Police lights. I pull over quickly.

I saw the ambulance taking a dead body and I could not find Scott neither I could see my father. All his co-worker passes by me but I cold see my father. My father was missing and a dead body was taken away. That was my last straw; I almost broke down then and there. But thankfully I find my father who was in one piece and he was fine. When he asks what I was doing here I didn't reply him.

He dropped me at home and went back to the crime scene. Neither he nor I notice a car following us through all the way.

* * *

Turns out Derek aren't dead and you ask how I knew? Easy he entered my room through window when I was not at home. And when I saw him I seriously freaked out thinking, I could see dead people and I almost fainted.

Back to real topic, then I called Scott and he came. Derek wanted to know about a necklace, turns out it was Allison's. Scott couldn't ask her since they were not even face book friends and Derek can't because….he is Derek. So it was up to me, great joy isn't it?

I was at School and I was about to sit at my usual lunch table when Jackson dragged me in Janitor's cupboard where he hinted that he knew about Scott's furry secret. Also when Scott was listening to Jackson in cafeteria he hinted the same and he said he would take Allison away from Scott. Oh so now he thinks about Allison didn't thought much about her when he was sucking Lydia Martin's face did he?

Anyways when I finally got home after longest day f School and I was doing research on werewolves just to make sure Scott wouldn't chew out other teams head just because they made a goal. I was so engrossed in my research that I didn't notice Derek Freaking Hale in my room.

"Hey Stiles" Dad called from downstairs.  
"Hey da-Derek?!" I turn around to answer my father, only to find Derek standing next to my bed. He gave me a menacing growl and pointed at the door reminding me about my dad. I ran to my door and flung it open and shoved myself out of the door into the hallway, before closing it as much as possible with my middle in between.

"What did you say?"  
"I said 'Hey dad' what brings you up here?" My dad looked a bit sheepish and then he rubbed back of his neck, a happy grin spreading over his face.  
"I just wanted to spend more time with you. We haven't spent much time together in past few months. So, today I thought we could go to see Lacrosse at school and we could go to the diner" I smile a bit at him, it was true I haven't spend time with him. I nod and say, "Cool, see you later then" I watch my father walk through the hall and back to downstairs, and I release the breath I didn't even realize I was holding.

I closed my door just in time, only for Derek to push me against it. By now, I was used to Derek being a sour wolf. So, I id nothing just stand there quietly.  
"Don't tell-" he started in a rough, hushed whisper near my ear, which made shiver a bit when his warm breath hit my earlobe. But I regained myself and cut off, because this was ridiculous.  
"You mean you don't want me to shout 'Hey dad! Derek Hale's in y room bring your gun'? " In reply he just grunts and takes a step back.  
"Where did you have text message from?"  
"Will you elaborate?"  
"The night Alpha attacked in the school, a text message was sent from Scott to Allison but in reality he never messaged her." I almost forgot in all the Run-From-police-and-then-Run-for-Hunters.  
"I don't know but I know who can find out." Then a quick text to Danny, my oh-so lovely lab partner who can apparently trace texts. I haven't notice Derek who was sitting in the corner with dictionary, not that I care. But when Danny asks me who he was; I could only reply with thinking may I add, "That's my cousin…Miguel" Thank god Danny was here or else I would be against a wall with Derek against me. Uh, that sounded nasty.  
"Is that blood on his shirt?" Danny asks. I looked at Derek who seething and hr looked…sexy. Not that he is not sexy. He's very; very sexy but not that I care. A sudden plan popped into my head and I smirked and glance towards Derek to Danny.  
"It is. He gets massive nose bleeds. I told you that you could borrow one of Scott's shirts" He glared at me. Hard, but by now I was used to it. He snapped shut the dictionary and his shirt off the shirt, his sexy tattooed back flexing as works on his shirt. I look at Danny and he definitely lusted after Derek and then I tricked him into agreeing. Yeah I am on roll.  
"Stiles" he growls "This, no fit"  
"Then find another one" I bit out for him sweetly. He huffs and puffs his chest a little and he looks sexy. Not that I am looking at him. I was working with Danny. The next shirt he tries is orange with blue stripes which look ghastly.  
"What do you think" I pointed at Derek. "Uh, it's not really his colour"

* * *

Finally when message is traced, turns out message was sent from Mrs. McCall's work computer. What. In. The. Freaking. Hell.

I thanked Danny who was heading straight to game. Derek asked me to drive him to _Beacon Hills Hospital_ because according to him, I knew Mrs. McCall and if I would be swiping through her computer it would be less suspicious.

* * *

"Hey Dad, I won't be able to make it today but dinners still on."  
"Why? Are you ditching game?"  
"Yes, um you know Heather? She is going through a rough patch and I have to be there for her."  
"Yeah. Sure sweetie. Be safe"  
"Will do."

* * *

After a moment of hesitation, I say "I should go" He doesn't say anything he just blankly stares at me. Before I could go Derek shoves me against the car door and his eyes are blue also his wolfy teeth are elongated and almost brushing my pulse, which made me, fell a bit scared. But me being Stiles, I put on a brave face and glare at him.  
"If you ever make me strip for any type of future information. I will not hesitate to rip your throat out with my teeth." I mutely nodded and got out of car.

I went into the hospital when my phone rang, "What are you really that impatient?" He ignores me. As usual.  
"Check, my uncle's room. Technically he's still pack and maybe Alpha left a clue."  
"Geez. Ok" I walk to instructed room but there was no one in sight. The room was empty. No doctors, No nurses. No Uncle Hale.  
"Your uncle is not here" I informed Derek. There is a moment of pin drop silence and then Derek is shouting at me to get out of the room. I was about to escape when a pair of red eyes made me halt. Alpha was here.

"Oh my god! I am going to die!" Realization is painful. I couldn't move out since Nurse had blocked my way.  
"Ah, you must be Stiles" Uncle creepy hale says.

Suddenly the nurse was knocked out of the way and Derek was standing where the nurse prior stood.  
"Get out of the way" he growls. I needn't to be told twice and I was out of the room. Torn between helping Derek and going home safely. Ultimately I decide to head back home since I was just human.

With the last thought, I drove my jeep to my house where my dad is waiting for me. I couldn't enjoy while Derek was god knows where so me and my dad spent our father-daughter time in home which my baked potatoes, macaroni and steak (I let my dad off this time, for once). Though I was still worrying about Derek.

* * *

**Hey Guys I finally updated yay! Feel free to review. Or tell me my flaws on writing.**


	5. Even Stiles can be beautiful

**Hey! Guys there it is, as I promised another update. Hope you Enjoy. I do not own Teen wolf, I just wish I did.**

* * *

After I spent some father-daughter-time with my father, I got a call from Scott telling me that He was visited by Uncle Creepy Hale and Sour wolf (who were working together); I would be lying if I said that Derek's Betrayal didn't hurt. I don't know why but it did. After a while it became unnerving and frustrating. And before you state I was not sulking. I was just hurt that sour wolf joined his creepy uncle.

Also, I couldn't sulk properly (which I was not) because apparently Chris Argent thought that Jackson is a werewolf. And if it hadn't been for our real resident Teen wolf then, Jackson would have ended up with a silver bullet inside his head. But Jackass was not grateful. In fact he and Scott started arguing about pros and cons of being a werewolf. And a point came where they started hitting my baby.

"Can we not hit Stiles' jeep?" obviously I was ignored. When do they listen to me?

Jackson drove away with hi Porsche which started to work 'magically' after papa Argent left. Scott let out a gruff sort of noise and climbed back on my jeep, moodily might I add.

When I got home, of coarse dad was drinking wide awake and looking over case files. I moved little closer so that I could look over what my dad has been investigating.

"Can you get me a shot of Whiskey?" He asked and I nodded before getting a regular glass and filling it with brim.  
"What have you found out so far?" He gave me a look clearly saying, you-are-not-going-to-get-involve-in-this-but-who-a m-I-kidding-you-are-going-to-get-inveolve-in-this- anyway. But I was not paying attention to what he was saying...err…looking. Instead I found a familiar photo.  
"Is it Derek Hale?"Dad looked upon the picture, I was holding and he nodded, then picked up his drink and gulped it down. I filled it right back with brim.  
"What happened to his picture?" I pointed at the bright spots covering, Derek's face.  
"Every picture we took of him came out like that. I don't even understand." I nodded before pulling the chair and sitting next to my father at the table. I looked over few more random strewn papers before asking, "What do these people have in common?"  
" The Hale fire" Dad responded immediately. Wow, the alcohol was working faster than usual.  
"How?"  
"The bus driver was filed for fraud over Hale fire and the video clerk and other guys were suspected arsonists"  
My eyes widened up in realization. The Alpha was going after those people for revenge.

"Thanks" I said quickly and I was about to rush out when dad said, "You remind me of her you know?"  
I froze in an instant, because I knew he was talking about my mother. He rarely talked about her.  
"Your eyes, your loud personality, your hair. You even smell like her sometimes." He goes to fill up his glass but I took the whiskey out of his hand and whispered, "I am sorry" My dad pulled me into a hug.  
"It wasn't your fault" he whispers and I nod my head in understanding but deep down I couldn't help but disagree with him.

We hugged for a little while, before I convinced him to go and sleep for night.  
While I picked back up on my research.

* * *

I didn't go too far on my research; As Scott called me up and told me run into a car with his mother in it.

Which, was one of the absurd things, he has ever said. This was odd as I was the one who actually came up ridiculous plans. Also Mrs. McCall was like my mother.

"Why am I doing this for you?" I couldn't help but ask, because Scott can't just call me up and tell me to crash my baby into a car with Ms. McCall in it.  
"Because, my mom is going on a date with Alpha!" Oh shit….Well that came a bit unexpected. Maybe more than a bit expected. I swallow the lump which has been forming in back of my neck.  
"What does he want with your mom?" Is he going to turn her?" This was not a right thing to say. But when have I ever said something relevant in situation like these.  
"Well, my dad is asleep, so I can help. Where are they?"

* * *

It turns out they are parked ff to side. I can't hear what they are discussing, But I could see that Mrs. McCall was pressed against passenger door that when I hit the gas and then…I hit the Alphas car.

Mrs. McCall looked pissed when she climbed out of car, but I could see underlying relief in her face. Uncle creepy Hale gets out too, but he decides to stand in front of his car mumbling to himself.

"Are you okay?" asked Mrs. McCall.  
"Oh yeah. Totally fine. But I am totally sorry that I hit his car. Also I am sorry for ruining you…uh, date? Yeah sorry about that. Sorry again. Also, I am sorry again because I crashed into his car. Yeah, definitely sorry about that" Mrs. McCall rolled her eyes at me and I gave her a semi-nervous and semi-sheepish grin in return.  
"Go to home and sleep Stiles"  
"Yes Ma'am"

* * *

It was finally weekend, and I sleep in for the first time in weeks. It was good to be relieved from all the stress, lies and guilt that have been building up in my body which has begged to be slept off. But apparently I was not the only one with stress; my dad came for a quick lunch and told me that Allison promptly lost her emotions and started crying, then demanded that Dad should give her a ticket.

"I will text her later to check upon her maybe she's a bit freaked out about the upcoming formal" It was definitely a lie, though it made sense to my dad.  
"You should, she seemed kind of confused. Thanks so much for the lunch. I am heading out"  
"Bye! Be safe and try not to make anyone else cry!" Dad snorts in amusement before losing the door.

When I pulled out my phone to text Allison, I saw there was already a text from her. About Dance. How coincidental. Then I saw that it was about dress shopping. With her and Lydia. My stomach tightens a bit, could I let myself be beautiful for one night. Just for the formal. Here's the thing I new that I wasn't really unattractive. It was just that I liked to hide behind my baggy clothes because when ever I looked in mirror I would look just like my mother. Even though in comparison to my mother's long wavy brown hair, I had short shoulder length brown hair. My mother would always poke my dotted face and call them pretty and my both parents liked my amber eyes.

I could almost hear my mother encouraging me to go shopping with Lydia and Allison for this once and have fun with them. I bite my bottom lip and go to bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror, and then send a text to Allison telling her that I would be joining, her and Lydia for dress shopping.

* * *

We were heading to Macy's, which was least liked place by me in this whole universe. Ok not whole universe, there are certain places I wouldn't like to enter but Macy is a scary place. There are those preppy workers who pop out of thin air and ask if we need any help, giving tiny heart attacks. It almost makes me leave but Lydia is having none of it and she threatened me bodily harm, if I try to leave Macy's.

After and hour or two of trying dresses on and on; Lydia still was not satisfied until she wanted me to try a red dress. It was pretty and simple, it was neither classy nor too preppy just a good 'Stiles' type of dress.

Before I could try my dress, my phone goes off.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Stiles, have you seen my cell anywhere?"  
"Scott? Whose phone are you using right now?"  
"Dr. Deaton's. Anyway, have you seen it?"  
"Nope can't say I have." An annoyed groan escaped from Scott's lips.  
"What's going on?"  
"I can't go to dance and now. I can't find my phone anywhere!"  
"Did you really let your grade slip that much?"  
"Apparently yeah."  
"Bummer, I even came you Dress shopping with Lydia and Allison for the formal." A Pause comes over the phone probably Scott's trying to sink in my information.  
"You are getting a dress? I thought-"But before he could finish his sentence Lydia comes inside without knocking and snatches my phone away and say, "Sorry, Scott this is all girls day out and if you want to talk to Stiles you would have to wait till it's over." And hangs up my phone without warning. She looks at me sternly and says, "You go and change right now"

Turns out that dress looked very good in me, it was very 'Stiles' type, perfect for me and according to Lydia, "My brown eyes looked very pretty with the red dress" We find a very pretty dress for both Lydia and Allison, But instead of looking excited Allison looks uncomfortable and confused and when I asked her she shrugged me off and said it was nothing.

Allison dropped me at Lydia's house where I was at Lydia's mercy. Not that I knew.

I froze at my place, as I noticed that I looked very stunning and it had been at 6 years since my mother died and I haven't tried to look nice for anyone since she had died and now that I looked onto the mirror, I could not believe it was me. If she was here today she would have been very thrilled, even more than me that I was going to my first high school dance.

Oh, how I wish that she was here.

* * *

**Roses are red,  
Sky is blue,  
And you can always review.**


End file.
